Clones
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Que pasaría si un día por error de un científico Heero se dividiera en 3 personas que representen su forma de pensar, bueno esto le pasa después que el doctor G decide hacer una prueba con el soldado perfecto.
1. por que a mi?

Bueno me llego la inspiración.

Este el tercer fic que publico

Que pasaría si un día por error de un científico Heero se dividiera en 3 personas que representen su forma de pensar, bueno esto le pasa después que el doctor G decide hacer una prueba con el soldado perfecto.

Estos personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este fic n.nU que esta muy loco.

Bueno mejor escribo antes de que se me vaya la inspiración

Capitulo 1.

I.- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Bienvenidos, pasen- Una enfermera hace pasar a los 5 pilotos Gundam a un laboratorio medio extraño

-Hn- Sin duda alguna este es Heero

-gracias- Decía un joven rubio

-gracias- Dijo después un joven de ojos color esmeralda

-me podrías dar tu numero preciosa- n.nU Por obvias razones es Dúo

-Maxwell muevete se nos hace tarde- y Wufei

Valla grupo, sin duda alguna de los mas atractivos del universo, eran perfectos excepto por una cosa, ellos ya tenían a alguien a quien amar aunque ni ellos mismos lo sabían, solo reconocían que sentían algo muy extraño entre ellos, algo que no lograban descifrar y creo que a quien mas se le complicaba era al soldado perfecto, puesto que el había sido educado para no sentir nada, aunque viéndolo bien, si había alguien que sabia los sentimientos de este grupo, Quatre, si, ese piloto con un don divino sabia que algo había entre todos los pilotos Gundam, (Bueno creo que ya me fui por la tangente y mejor seguimos con lo del laboratorio ok. n.n y doy las explicaciones en su momento) .

Todos los pilotos pasaron al laboratorio, era un lugar sumamente grande, poseía una tecnología que hasta daba miedo, (solamente a mi creo u.uU por que los pilotos ya estaban acostumbrados, ejem… como iba diciendo) en el lugar se encontraban algunas computadoras, muchas probetas, frascos, jeringas, bueno todo el equipo de un laboratorio, con la pequeña diferencia (si, que pequeña u.u) de que se encontraban animales disecados, enjaulados y otros siendo analizados (en pocas palabras algunos estaban siendo abiertos) , entre ellos se podía distinguir algo muy peculiar, 2 jaulas tapadas, ( O.o?), talvez un animal deformado por tantos experimentos, o un bicho alterado genéticamente y que come personas, . Dúo veía todo con nerviosismo, el junto con los demás se les había citado pero no sabían las razones….

Eso paso el día anterior.

Dúo y los demás viven en una de las tantas mansiones de Quatre ya que no tenían donde vivir, (¬.¬ Si claro, Se aprovechan de mi Q-chan, Bueno como íbamos diciendo), pero el día anterior que todos estaban en la sala, cada quien estaba entretenido con lo suyo, Dúo platicando con Q-chan, Wufei entrenando, Trowa leyendo un libro y Heero estaba en su laptop, ese era el típico escenario de los 5 pilotos, hasta que algo llamo su atención, un mensaje había llegado en la laptop.

Flash back………………………………………………………………………………..

-Que es eso Heero?- n.n Mi Dúo-chan es muy curioso

-Una misión-

-O.o?-Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya había pasado un año después de que todo sobre la guerra había acabado y ahora todos ellos querían rehacer su vida, excepto Wu que sequía en la prevents

-Aquí dice- Dúo se agacho un poco para poder ver mejor lo que decía el mensaje pero Heero no lo vio con buenos ojos, aun así a Dúo no le importo y siguió con lo suyo -Que mañana nos quieren a primera hora en el laboratorio del doctor G-

-Eso si es extraño, se supone que ya no nos darían ninguna misión según lo que me dijo Sally-

-Heero, sabes donde queda ese laboratorio- Por fin Trowa hablo.

Heero solo asiente, se preguntaran por que Trowa pregunta eso, pues les diré que ellos en verdad se estaban tratando de adaptar a la vida normal así que se habían deslindado de algunas cosas como la ubicación de lugares como ese, pero Heero no lo había logrado por completo así que el seguía monitoreando ese tipo de cosas y por eso lo sabia.

-Creo que no nos queda más remedio que ir, verdad Dúo?-

-Claro Q-chan será como en los viejos tiempos, Heero dice ahí para que nos quieren-

Heero solo movió la cabeza negativamente pero el sabia algo que los demás no, el experimento era para clonarlos y hacer soldados que no tuvieran conciencia de lo que realizarían, se había enterado al andar investigando ese lugar por que según el debía mantenerse al margen de lo que sucedía y así evitar que lleguen a utilizar las investigaciones para empezar una nueva guerra (sin duda alguna mi Hee-chan es muy curioso, n.n si me escuchara Dúo cuando digo MI Hee-chan me mata)

Fin del flash back………………………………………………………………………….

-Bienvenidos a mi laboratorio chicos- Y ahí estaba el queridísimo doctor G – Veo que siguen siendo hábiles, ya que no les fue difícil encontrarme en la tierra.

-Es cierto pero para nosotros nada es imposible, ahora díganos doctor G para que nos necesita-

-siempre tan impaciente Dúo-

-bueno, ya me conoce supongo-

-la razón por los que los traje es que necesitamos hacer unos estudios-

-Se lo que están planeando así que déjese de mentiras-

-Veo que estas mas enterado que los demás Heero-

-hn-

- O.o? De que hablan? –

Trowa, Quatre y Wufei que se habían hasta ahora mantenido al margen empiezan a sospechar que algo malo esta ocurriendo

-De que tanto están hablando Yuy-

-Creo que el doctor G es el que debe de explicarnos-

-De que se trata- Otra vez mi Trowa hablo

-Bueno jóvenes, creo que no se les puede ocultar nada así que les diré-

El doctor G se acerca a lo que parece ser un proyector, tal parece que ya sabia que le iban a estar explicando a los chicos que es lo que se tenia que hacer.

-Pues como verán estamos en tiempos de paz- En el proyector aparecen imágenes de gente paseando – Y hay personas que han estado ayudando para conservarla – Aparece una imagen de Reelena y otros tipos – pero como saben la paz es efímera, y hay muchas personas que tratan romperla – Se muestra imágenes de atentados- Así que nuestra organización ha tratado de evitar que eso llegue a suceder-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-A eso voy Dúo, como ya sabrán, ustedes han sido los mejores soldados que hemos tenido y quisiéramos tenerlos como aleados de nuevo, pero creo que ustedes ya acabaron lo que estaban destinados a hacer así que necesitamos que alguien tome su lugar, hemos hablado mucho de esto y hemos llegado a tomar una decisión, se harán clones de ustedes, claro que solo tendrán sus habilidades pero estos no poseerán una conciencia-

-Doctor G, no cree que estos nuevos "soldados" al no tener conciencia no podrán diferenciar entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, además que pueden llegar a ser controlado por cualquier persona- Así se habla mi Q-chan o

-Eso ya lo hemos planeado, tenemos muchas formas de controlarlos, los encargados de estos nuevos agentes someterán a votación lo que se tiene que hacer, y los nuevos soldados pedirán el requisito para ejecutar una orden que al menos la mitad de las votaciones este de acuerdo, aparte cada uno tendrá un chip integrado que al momento en que veamos que se corre algún riesgo serán destruidos-

-Veo que lo tienen bien planeado-

-Así es Dúo-

-Pero, creo que eso no es suficiente-

-Claro que no, nosotros tenemos otras medidas pero esas no pueden ser reveladas-

-Ahhhh, ya entiendo-

-Eso es un milagro en ti Maxwell-

-Que dijiste Wufei ¬.¬ -

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de empezar, esa es su misión así que espero absoluta cooperación, el primero en pasar es Heero-

-Doctor- Un joven de cabello corto de color negro azulado poseedor de unos ojos color verde, con lentes que le hacían ver mas inteligente, con una edad aproximada de 17 años, Bueno ustedes entenderán atractivo el muchacho, ejem… bueno este bombón, ejem… este muchacho se acerco – Doctor G ya tenemos todo preparado, podemos empezar cuando usted lo decida-

-Esta bien Yael – Fue cuando G noto que Wufei no despegaba la mirada de su asistente y que este estaba sorprendido por conocer a los pilotos Gundam

-Pero que tonto soy, Yael déjame presentarte a nuestros colaboradores, El piloto 01 Heero Yuy- Este solo asintió con la cabeza, adiaba las presentaciones

- El piloto 02 Dúo Maxwell –

-Hola mucho gusto-

-el piloto 03 Trowa Barton-

-Hola-

-El piloto 04 Quatre Winner-

-Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-El piloto 05 Wufei Chang-

-Hola-

- Bueno jóvenes, este es mi asistente Yael, lleva aquí en el laboratorio 2 meses pero aun siendo muy joven es uno de los mejores de este lugar-

-Mucho gusto, había escuchado hablar mucho de ustedes-

-Creo que ya basta de formalidades y es hora de trabajar, así que empecemos, Yael puedes decirle a Heero en donde se tienen que colocar-

-si-

A Heero no le queda mas que seguir a Yael y hacerla de conejillos de indias, Yael lo metió dentro de una caja de metal y le dio algo con lo cual podría respirar (es que no se como se llaman las mangueritas por las cuales se les da oxigeno a los enfermos), la caja era espaciosa, cabían 2 personas según pudo notar, tenia varias mangueras por los cuales se veía que pronto saldría algo, sin duda alguna esto no le gustaba, pero, como buen soldados debía cumplir con su misión, Yael después de eso lo dejo y cerro la puerta.

-Bueno lo que haremos con Heero es lo siguiente, una vez dentro llenaremos la caja que contiene a Heero, descuiden el estará bien- Aclaro G por que veía que a Dúo no le había gustado la idea- La sustancia con lo que ya llenaremos es un liquido especial que ayudara a crear el nuevo soldado- conforme iba diciendo esto el asistente seguía las instrucciones

-como saben que Heero esta bien? – Pregunto un confundido Quatre

- Por eso no hay problema, el tiene puesto varios cables que detectaran todos sus signos vitales, bueno, después…- Se detuvo cuando vio que algo no andaba bien, las computadoras marcaban cosas sin sentido, los signos de Heero eran un caos, y un sonido ensordecedor se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

-Doctor G, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Chicos salgan afuera-

-No-

-Doctor G no puedo detenerlo, algo muy extraño esta pasando-

-Yael sal ahora mismo-

-Profesor-

-Sal no quiero que salgas herido ve ahora mismo y trae ayuda-

-Si-

Yael salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que los chicos Gundam veían que podían hacer,

-Profesor haga algo, Heero esta ahí adentro-

-Eso es lo que intento Dúo pero nada funciona-

Dúo al escuchar eso corre a donde se encuentra Heero y trata de abrir la caja pero no lo logra, fue tanto su frustración que le lanzo una patada a los controladores que se encontraban a un lado de esta y se hizo un corto circuito O.o, fue cuando a Dúo en verdad se asusto por lo que había hecho, segundos después la luz volvió gracias a la energía alterna y milagrosamente se abrió la caja, dejando escapar un poco de humo de color verde.

-Heero!- Todos fueron corriendo hacia el pero al llegar no creían lo que estaban viendo.

Ahí estaba el soldado perfecto tirado en el piso y sobre el otro Heero y sobre los dos Heeros un tercer y sobre este montón otro Heero, jajajajajajaja, una columna de Heeros, aunque los últimos tres sin ropa (como me gustaría sacarles fotos a los 4 Heeros, sin duda alguna los vendería a buen precio en el Internet o')

-Pero que demon…- fue lo único que pudo decir Dúo cuando los vio.

Continuara………………………………

Este es otro fic loco que nació de mi, casi no llevo actualizados los otros y me meto en líos, noooooooo! ;o; espero actualizar pronto, dejen reviews aunque sean cortitos para saber si continuarle con este si!.


	2. Quien eres tu?

Capitulo 2

Bueno quiero agradecer a los que leen este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, no planeo hacer más de 5 capítulos, pero como saben la inspiración llega y es difícil detenerla,

Bueno ahora si el fic.

Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad, (daría mi alma por que lo fueran n.nU, pero se que eso no puede ser u.uU) son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo para esta locura.

II.- Quien eres tú?

Ahí estaba el soldado perfecto tirado en el piso y sobre el otro Heero y sobre los dos Heeros un tercer y sobre este montón otro Heero, jajajajajajaja, una columna de Heeros, aunque los últimos tres sin ropa (como me gustaría sacarles fotos a los 4 Heeros, sin duda alguna los vendería a buen precio en el Internet o')

-Pero que demon…- fue lo único que pudo decir Dúo cuando los vio.

-Que significa esto, O.o, He…Heero se ha…- Prácticamente Dúo estaba en shock, sin palabras, los que si no sabían nada de nada eras los demás pilotos, estaban muy confundidos tanto que creían que era su mente la que les estaba jugando una mala broma, o seria pesadilla?

-Pero que esperan muchachos ayúdenme con ellos y después hacemos las preguntas-

El doctor G pronto empezó a decirles donde debían llevarlos, ninguno decía nada y solo se movían mecánicamente, Que seria ahora que Heero se había clonado?...

Ya llevaban 3 horas esperando que Heero se despertara pero nada y las preguntas pedían ser resueltas, Yael ya había llegado con ayuda y después de eso el profesor G se había retirado junto con ayudantes al laboratorio, cansado de estar esperando en el pequeño cuarto contiguo en los que estaban los clones y el mismo Heero decidieron ir a ver otra vez en el laboratorio, llegaron al lugar y abrieron la puerta.

-Es algo extraño profesor pero eso es lo que nos muestra las investigaciones que hemos realizado- Yael trataba de convencer al doctor de aceptar algo que no se oía muy bien

-Perro esto no puede ser posible. Ahora que haremos con ellos-

-De que tanto hablan doctor G-

-Dúo, bueno es que- Estaba muy nervioso, en si, ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que les diría-

-Sin rodeos doctor G- Wufei ya se estaba hartando de esta situación

-Creo que tienen que entender que no es nada fácil explicar esta situación joven Chang-

-Yael tu sabes lo que esta pasando verdad?- Quatre al igual que todos deseaba tener una respuesta

-La verdad si, pero aun no podemos asegurar nada-

-Bueno nos lo van a decir si o no-

-Claro Dúo, les diré que es lo que paso, tratare de decirles lo mas sencillamente posibles por que posiblemente tu Dúo no entiendas a la primera-

-Que insinúa ¬.¬ -

- Yo, nada… pero vamos a la explicación, Al momento que Heero ingreso, La sustancia química que crearía al clon hizo corto circuito con uno de los cables que se encuentran en la cabina, al parecer estas hicieron también contacto con los que chocaban sus signos vitales y movimiento cerebral, además que el corto circuito altero la química de esta sustancia esta pudo al vez de crear un clon crear a 3, respecto a los signos vitales aun no lo sabremos hasta hacer pruebas a nuestros soldados-

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar-

-Me temo que si joven Barton-

-Vamonos-

-A donde Trowa- A Dúo no le parecía lo correcto dejar a Heero solo en ese lugar

-A la habitación de Heero-

-Está bien-

Todos iban llegando cuando escucharon un ruido extraño

-Corran! Es en la habitación de Heero-

-Espera Dúo-

Llegando a la habitación se encontró con que Heero ya se había despertado y que se encontraba muy sorprendido (Como saben Heero no es muy expresivo así que solamente se le veía un tic en el ojo), al lado de el había un vaso de vidrio estrellado así que por lógica esa había sido el sonido que escucharon.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste Heero nos tenias muy preocupados-

-Que esta pasando aquí Dúo?-

-Bueno, yo no soy muy bueno en explicaciones así que mejor te lo explique el doctor G-

En eso los demás soldados van llegando junto con el susodicho el doctor G

-Ahora si Heero tienes quien te responda las preguntas-

-Maxwell como sabes que el es el verdadero Heero?-

-Pues veras Wufei, cuando los sacamos de la cabina me di cuenta que no íbamos a poder diferenciarlos así que decidí que debía de ponerles alguna señal, El Heero original tiene en su muñeca un listón que tiene escrito Heero, y los demás tienen letras, aunque yo hubiera preferido ponerles un nombre-

-Estas loco Maxwell-

-Que dijiste Wufei-

-Solo la verdad-

-Basta, alguien me puede explicar-

-Claro que si Heero-

El doctor G le explico a Heero todo lo que había sucedido y a este no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarlo, el Doctor G había decidido marcharse para arreglar algunas cosas y los 5 pilotos Gundam que ahora eran 8 se quedaron en la habitación

( N/a … Aquí empiezan a actuar los clones así que para no confundirnos les pondremos otros nombre, Cuales serán buenos?...Ya los tengo el clon A se llamara Zero, el clon B se llamara Odin y el C He-chan, En el transcurso de este capitulo conocerán el por que de sus nombres)

-Deja de fingir-

-Yo no finjo Heero-

-No te lo digo a ti baka se lo digo al clon A-

-O.o? Esta despierto- Dúo se va acercando al clon A para comprobar si es verdad lo que dice Heero, esta apunto de tocar su cabello cuando su mano es sostenida y en un movimiento rápido tiro a Dúo en la cama y el clon se subió encima de Dúo para inmovilizarlo-

-Jamás vuelvas a intentar tocarme, o la próxima vez no saldrás vivo de aquí, entendiste?-

-Si- Dúo estaba muy sorprendido, no se imagino que este clon tuviera ese genio que era el que Heero mostraba durante la guerra aunque este al parecer hablaba un poco mas, Dúo no pudo contenerse a mirar los ojos de este y descubrió que en la mirada de este se reflejaba a un ser sin vida, mucho mas de lo que los ojos del soldado perfecto tenían antes de conocerse, Dúo ya se empezaba a incomodar, la posición en la que se encontraba aunque no era el verdadero Heero causaba el mismo efecto –Te podrías bajar-

-Hn-

-Creo que escuchaste toda la conversación de hace un rato- Menciono Heero a lo que el clon solo asintió, esto era muy extraño para el 01 el platicar con su clon era todo una experiencia, (Ahora si Heero sabrá alo que se siente que no te contesten XD)

-Que piensas hacer Zero-

-Zero? O.o?- Todos estaban confundidos por la pregunta de Dúo

-Que, Necesitaba un nombre, no siempre le vamos a estar hablando por clon A o si, verdad Q-chan -

-Tienes razón pero, Por que Zero Dúo-chan?-

-Por que el es mas frió que el mismo Heero además que es un buen soldado y también por que me gusto ese nombre oU-

-Bueno entonces por ahora será Zero- A Quatre le había parecido mejor no contradecir a Dúo y seguirle el juego

-No contestaste a mi pregunta Zero-

-Hn-

-Zero contesta-

-Hn- Por lo visto a este soldado también ignorara a Dúo-Chan, auque no te preocupes Dúo pronto veras a un Heero que te prestara mucha atención JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Zero se había vuelto a acostar en la cama, su destino para el mismo era incierto aunque sabia para lo que había sido creado y tenia que hacerlo, el si era el soldado perfecto alguien que no le teme a nada y que se encuentran sus misiones antes que su propia vida y quitaría a todos los que se interpusieran, talvez era mejor ir con el doctor G para que le asignara sus nuevas misiones, tenia todo el conocimiento que Heero posee y al contrario de nuestro Heero Zero no tenia sentimientos, aunque tenia los recuerdos de esa niña que a Heero le hacían sentir culpable el no sentía nada. Zero ya con la idea de que había sido creado con un fin se dispuso a ir con G para conocer su nueva misión, voltio a ver la habitación en la que se encontraban los pilotos y salio en silencio.

-A donde ira Zero?- No seas curioso mi Dúo n.n

-ni se te ocurra seguirlo por que te mataría Maxwell-

-Eso no es cierto Wufei, nadie puede contra Shinigami-

-Será mejor no arriesgarnos Dúo-chan –

-Pero Quatre-

-Escucha a Quatre lo dice por tu bien Dúo-

-Tu también estas de su parte Trowa T.T Buaaaaaaaaaa –

-Baka-

-Heero tu también-

-Por mi puedes irte a seguirlo, así me libraría de ti-

- Eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres? T.T, Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-¬.¬U- Todos

-Esto me esta dando miedo Trowa mejor nos vamos-

-Claro Quatre-

-Barton, Winner no me dejen aquí con estos locos-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Dúo se rió tanto que el clon B se despertó, por su parte Quatre, Trowa y Wufei que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido mejor se quedaron observando desde la puerta-

- Que #&/# me paso?-

-O.o- Ni el mismo Heero se imagino hablando de esa manera

-Este clon se va a llamar Odin- Todos se le quedaron a ver a Dúo, este completamente estaba muerto de la risa ya que todos los demás soldados se les vio una cara de horror al escuchar las palabras de este clon

-Dúo, que bueno que estas conmigo- Todos voltearon a ver a Odin, habían escuchado bien?

-Odin?-

-Ese nombre suena bien saliendo de tus labios mi querido Dúo-

-Creo que este clon tienen calentura O.o - menciono Dúo poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate, por su parte Heero no sabia que decir ya que su clon estaba coqueteándole a Dúo, Quatre y Trowa no sabían que es lo que pasaba y para evitar problemas se salieron de la habitación, por supuesto que Wufei no se iba a quedar ahí, ahora se veía que tenia que soportar a otro piloto como Maxwell y sus nervios no lo soportarían

- Si esto es calentura, por que no me traes mejor unas pastillas y me las das-

-tienes razón Odin voy por unas- Estaba apunto de salir cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la cintura

-Creo que ya se me quito la calentura, cuando me sienta mejor podemos ir a cenar juntos-

-Bueno… yo-

-Será mejor que te duermas Odin- Heero no soporto esta situación, aunque era su clon no tenia derecho de seducir a su trenzado, así que agarro el brazo con el cual sostenía Odin a Dúo y se lo llevo a la cama

-Oh, vamos Heero solo un rato mas, no seas amargado- Odin se le acerco a Heero para decirle algo – Se que tu quieres hacerlo, yo solo te estoy ayudando antes de irme - pero antes de que Odin terminara de hablar Heero lo había desmayado, debía admitir que estaba celoso de Odin. Además que se quedo intrigado por lo que le dijo su clon, pero ya era tarde, lo había hecho dormir.

-Ufff, gracias Heero me salvaste-

-Hn-

-Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que estas celoso-

-Baka! ¬.¬ -

-Bueno, que carácter tiene Odin, de donde lo habrá sacado- Dúo se le quedo viendo a Heero de una forma acusadora.

-Baka ¬.¬U –

En otro lado

Wufei, Trowa y Quatre se dirigían a hablar con el doctor G, claro estaba que iban comentando los últimos acontecimientos.

-Eso si fue muy raro no creen-

-Tienes razón Wufei-

-A mi me parece que a Odin le gusta Dúo-

-A mi me parece que solo juega Quatre-

-Ese Odin parece que será más molestia que el mismo Maxwell-

-Pues que se le va a hacer Wufei-

-Quatre tiene razón, no les parece muy extraño?-

-Que cosa? Trowa-

-El primer clon o sea Zero es peor que el mismo Heero, El segundo es digamos mas como Dúo-

-Yo creo que es peor que Maxwell-

-Bueno a mi me parece que es mas abierto que el mismo Dúo, nunca me imagine que vería hablar así a Heero O.O'-

-Me dejan continuar-

-o/o Lo siento Trowa-

-No importa Quatre u.u Como iba diciendo sus conductas son muy extrañas me pregunto como será el tercer clon-

-Yo te diré como es Barton, Apuesto que ha de ser un completo, como lo diré para que no se oiga feo haber… es un Baka, Ya salio el inteligente, el que tiene el mismo cerebro de Maxwell y ahora falta el que no tiene cerebro JAJAJAJAJA-

-Wufei no debería de decir esas cosas-

-vamos Winner dinos tu como opinas que será-

-Creo que será lindo pero inteligente-

-Lindo, Inteligente? O.o?- Los dos ex-pilotos Gundam se empezaron a morir de la risa por el comentario del pequeño rubio

-Vamos chicos u.uU-

-Quatre en verdad crees en lo que acabas de decir-

-Si, además tu no has dicho como crees que sea el tercer clon Trowa-

-Yo opino que es tercer clon es mas arrogante que el primero pero que es un cobarde-

-u.u En serio opinas eso Trowa-

-Barton, Winner que les parece si hacemos una apuesta?-

-Una apuesta?- Dijeron los dos al unisolo

-Si, El que adivine como es el carácter del tercer clon tendrá como esclavo a los otros dos que hayan perdido durante 24 horas-

-A mi me parece bien Wufei, que te parece Quatre?-

-Bueno creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto-

-No me digas que ahora dudas de lo que dijiste-

-NO es eso Wufei, esta bien acepto-

-Ya los quiero ver a ustedes dos sirviéndome como esclavos que serán-

-Ni lo sueñes Wufei-

-Eso lo veremos n.n-

En eso llegan al laboratorio y se encuentran con que Zero esta platicando (¬.¬ Si platicar se le dice solo contestar con monosílabos) al parecer el doctor le estaba platicando que es lo que tenia que hacer

-Veo que ya conoce a Zero profesor-

-Ah! Joven Winner no esperaba que viniera otra vez-

-¬.¬ por que lo dice-

-Pensé que estaría muy ocupado por sus negocios y ya se habría ido-

-No, solo venimos a decir que dos de los clones ya habían despertado pero no sabíamos que ya había conocido a Zero-

Por su parte Zero estaba recargado en una de las paredes del laboratorio (:P se me olvidaba no he explicado como esta este laboratorio, tenia varias mesas con papeles y computadoras por todas partes, las paredes eran de color blanco, al perecer ahí solo se llevaba acabo el tratamiento de la información)

-Si, este jovencito se presento hace como 10 minutos, debo reconocer que se parece mucho a Heero-

-Este clon si se le parece a Yuy pero Odin es totalmente opuesto-

-Odin, a quien se refiere Wufei-

-Se refiere al segundo clon, al parecer ese se cree todo un Don Juan- Dijo Trowa

-Eso si es muy extraño, se supone que el experimento daría como resultado seres que solo obedecieran pero por lo visto el segundo clon tiene una conciencia-

-Eso vimos-

-Y el tercer clon? Aun no ha despertado?-

-Aun no profesor pero nos podría decir de que hablaba con Zero- ( Y Trowa seguía hablando O.O')

-Hablábamos de la misión que tiene que realizar, le dije que esperara tres días para realizarlo pero el me dijo que no sabe cuanto tiempo estará aquí-

- Eso es muy extraño?-

-Tiene razón joven Quatre pero al preguntarle no me quiso explicar-

-Barton, Winner, Profesor me retiro voy al comedor-

-Yo también voy Wufei, Trowa te quedas?-

-No, vamos-

-Zero deberías de comer algo, ve con los demás muchachos y come algo, después regresa para darte las instrucciones que faltan-

Zero solo asintió con su cabeza y se dispuso a acompañar a nuestros amigos n.n, el camino fue muy silencioso, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos tres de ellos en la apuesta que tenían y se preocupaban al pensar en que harían si perdieran y el cuarto solo pensaba en su misión y la razón por la cual posiblemente tenia poco tiempo, talvez si destruyera al culpable podría permanecer mas tiempo-

Regresando con Dúo y Heero

Dúo cansado de no hacer nada se acerco a la cama del tercer clon que se veía estaba algo inquieto, se acerco y descubrió unas cuantas lagrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de este.

-O.o? Heero llorando-

Heero que había escuchado se levanto de su cama y se acerco. El clon C abrió los ojos encontrándose con Dúo y se lanzo a los brazos de el aferrándose como si de el dependiera su vida, Dúo correspondió el abrazo mientras Heero solo veía

-Ya Hee-chan, no llores-

-Dúo, crei que no te volveria a ver-

-Por que dices eso o.o?-

-Cuando estaba en la cabina y sucedió todo eso tenía miedo de morir y no volverte a ver-

-Pero que cosas dices Hee-chan-

-Aishiteru Dúo- Dicho esto Hee-chan se acerco a los labios de Dúo y le robo un pequeño beso, Heero no supo que hacer y salio de la habitación. Lo que había dicho y hecho su clon fue lo mismo que el deseo hacer después de despertar pero el ser un soldado no le ayudaba en nada ya que para seguir siéndolo no necesitaba de sentimientos. Por su parte Dúo estaba en shock, Hee-chan le había robado un beso pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía sino el sentimiento con que fue dado. Hee-chan al no verse correspondido comenzó a llorar mas.-Dúo yo…yo no te gusto-

Genial, fue otro golpe para el corazón de Dúo.

- Si, digo no-

-Por que la duda Dúo-

-Te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie, entiendes- Parecía que Dúo hablara con un Heero de 6 años, talvez ese clon representaba la inocencia que le fue arrebatada.

-Si-

-A mi me gusta…a mi me gusta Heero -

-Entonces si te gusto-

-Por que dices eso?-

-Por que yo también soy Heero-

-Tú eres Hee-chan-

-No, yo soy una parte de Heero-

-No te entiendo-

-Siempre eres despistado por eso me gustas- Lo dijo en forma sensual ( Al parecer nuestro Hee-chan no es tan inocente :p)

-n/n mejor continua-

Hee-chan adopto una forma seria y comenzó con la narración

-Cuando Heero estaba en la cabina, la reacción que se hizo separo los sentimientos que tenia, por eso cuando Heero pensaba en ti salí yo, también otras ideas cruzaron por su mente como el que esta su obligación por ser un soldado y como hubiera sido si no fuera un soldado-

-Entonces tú también eres Heero y no solo un clon-

-sip-

-Entonces si yo te gusto quiere decir que a Heero también le gusto-

-sip-

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Por que tenía miedo-

-miedo?-

-sip, tenia miedo a que me rechazaras –

-Ahhh, se me olvidaba, como es que tú sabes lo de los clones-

-Bueno de eso no estoy muy seguro solo lo se - (n/a.- Es que yo se lo sople)

-Dúo-

-si-

-Tu me…-

-Yo que Hee-chan-

-tu me… bueno-

-Vamos no seas tímido- Dúo sospechaba hacia donde se dirigía nuestro Hee-chan

-Me dejarías darte un beso? n/n-

-Un beso?-

-Si no quieres yo te comprendo u.u-

-Heero n.n- Dúo se acerco a He-chan y le regalo un beso tierno, tal como era esa parte de su amado Heero. Hee-chan estaba feliz de sentirse correspondido, tan feliz que no noto que Heero los estaba viendo desde la puerta

continuara………

Gracias por los que leen este fic y que les esta gustando

Se despide Setsuna

No se cuanto tarde en actualizar, eso depende de los reviews que reciba ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Quiero agradecerles a los que me apoyan con esta locura.  
Disculpen si no actualizo rápido es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, la escuela, mi tratamiento, mi ayuda psicológica, mi familia, mis fics XD, bueno espero actualizar pronto.

Lo anterior lo digo por que la inspiración siempre me llega cuando estoy en mi escuela a la hora de clases en mi salón.(u/uU por ello voy reprobando) pero es que la inspiración no tiene hora de llegada y siempre lo hace cuando están dictando los profesores por eso ya no tomo notas y no tengo de donde estudiar, además que después de hacerlas en mi cuaderno las tengo que pasar a la compu.

Respecto a los comentarios que voy recibiendo para hacer el fic los tomare en cuenta y espero que les gusten los arreglos. Por cierto se me había olvidado poner como iban vestidos estos lindos, hermosos e inteligentes Heero's

Heero.- el iba con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra Zero.- El iba con una pantalón de Mezclilla negro y una camisa roja Odin.- Un pantalón de mezclilla gris y camisa blanca Hee-chan.- Pantalón de mezclilla Azul oscuro y camisa azul (parecido al de sus ojos)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, que mas daría yo, u.u Bueno los dejo.

Nota. Aquí es posible que aparezca Reelena (es que la quiero hacer sufrir un poco XD)

III.- Qué es lo que paso?

-Heero n.n- Dúo se acerco a He-chan y le regalo un beso tierno, tal como era esa parte de su amado Heero. Hee-chan estaba feliz de sentirse correspondido, tan feliz que no noto que Heero los estaba viendo desde la puerta

El beso fue rápido, pero aun así estaba dado con un sentimiento muy hermoso.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor- Y ahí estaba el verdadero Heero recargado en la puerta como si nada le importara.

Dúo y He-chan voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta y se encontraron con unos ojos realmente fríos.

-He...Heero, no es lo que tú piensas-

--Y que crees que pienso Dúo?- Parecía que no le importaba saber la respuesta, pero en el fondo quería estrangular a los dos.

-Yo…Bueno…Es que-

En el momento que Dúo iba a contestar se escucha una voz muy alegre

-Por que tanto escandalo lindo Dúo?- Odin se había despertado y salvado el momento, Voltio a mirar a las tres personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y pudo notar que el ambiente del lugar era tan pesado que casi se asfixiaba.

- Que, por que tienen esas caras, Que le hiciste a mi Dúo-Chan Heero? Y Quien es el joven tan apuesto que esta detrás de ti Dúo, Ah! Si soy yo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Vaya que Wufei tenia razón con eso de que se parecía a Dúo.

-Odin te presento a He-chan - Dúo trataría de cambiar el tema aprovechando que Odin se encontraba ahi

-He-Chan? Que nombre le pusiste ¬.¬' mi amado Dúo-

-No te gusta?-

Dúo trataba de que el asunto se arreglara o por lo menos ir por la tangente para ya no contestar a la pregunta de Heero, por su parte Heero estaba muy enojado, pero, por que seguía en la habitación, pues la respuesta era sencilla evitaría a toda costa que Dúo siguiera con alguno de esos dos locos.

-Dúo-

-Si Hee-chan-

-Tengo hambre- He-chan había recuperado su forma seria de hablar

-hey! yo también me encuentro aquí Dúo y también tengo hambre- Odin no iba a permitir que ese intruso se robara a SU Dúo

-Pues vamos a comer les parece- Dúo sospechaba que lo que sentía Odin eran celos así que para que no hubiera líos entre sus amores (Que cursi se oyo -.-U) decidió regalarle una sonrisa a Odin, una mirada a Hee-chan y unas palabras a Heero - Heero nos acompañas?- ¿Qué palabras ¬.¬U?

-Hn-

No iba a permitir que esos dos se quedaran con su Dúo-chan, así que los 4 se dirigieron al comedor. Les diré como iban al momento de salir iban Dúo agarrado de la mano con He-chan.

(N/a……..Creo que no les he explicado muy bien como es Hee-chan, bueno el es una persona tranquila, serio pero amable, inteligente y atento, el novio perfecto, tal vez se vio muy tímido y con miedo en el segundo capitulo pero es que el en verdad tuvo miedo de perder a Dúo y lo de tímido creo que cualquiera le daría pena pedir un beso por primera vez y mas cuando piensas que puedes ser rechazado)

En la parte posterior Heero y Odin se habían quedado viendo como Dúo Y su "Hee-chan" iban bien agarraditos hasta que Heero se acordó de algo que había comentado Odin

-A que te referías con que te irías Odin-

-No te entiendo Heero- Odin iba de mal humor, aunque Hee-chan y el eran de la misma fuente no podía evitar sentir celos al verlo

-Dijiste que querías ayudarme antes de irte-

-Ah, eso, bueno no te lo puedo decir yo, solo te diré que nosotros tres estamos solo para ayudarte-

-No te entiendo-

-Ni lo entenderás, el que te lo puede explicar es Hee-chan y no creas que quieras hablar con el y ni creo que el te lo diga-

-Por que?-

(Mi Heero se ha vuelto muy preguntón)

-El esta feliz con Dúo, el cree que si te dice tu podrías arruinar todo y Dúo los dejaría-

-No lo entiendo-

-Fácil, si nosotros regresamos a ti tus demás formas de pensar como Zero lo alejarían de ti y creo que ya te estoy diciendo mucho, Hee-chan es bueno pero no tanto, el no es un inocente es solo un lobo vestido de oveja que saldrá cuando se sienta amenazado o tema por Dúo, el lo quiere demasiado-

(N/a…. Creo que estoy interrumpiendo demasiado, solo que quería decirles que si tienen dudas de lo anterior dejen un review u.u)

En otro lugar

En el comedor (El lugar era como un buffet de coma lo que quiera y cuanto quiera, había una gran mesa con mucha comida de diferentes tipos, varios jóvenes que laboraban ahí agarraban lo que quería y se iban a sentar a las mesas que eran blancas y de forma redonda, el lugar era amplio y tenia una música agradable)  
En este lugar había 4 soldados sentados alrededor de una mesa, tres de ellos inquietos por saber quien iba a ganar la apuesta y uno que solo tenia su presencia ahí ya que su cabeza estaba concentrada en 2 misiones, uno cumplir su misión y la otra en destruir las distracciones o sea a Dúo, Desde que este había aparecido en su vida Heero empezó a cambiar y había momentos en los que deseaba eliminarlo para que ya no estuviera en sus pensamientos y así concentrarse para lo que fue creado, claro que estas ideas las tenia el soldado perfecto que habitaba en Heero y este era Zero, Zero si tenia que eliminarlo.

-Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooo!-

Una voz chillona apareció por el lugar, todos los de las mesas cercanas voltearon a ver de donde provenía el sonido y cual fue su sorpresa al hallar a la viceministro de relaciones exteriores Relela, (Ups, era Reelena, pero a quien le importa como se llame, me entendieron, o no?)

-Reelena O.O'- Quatre, Wufei y Trowa se quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos definitivamente desorbitados, como es que Reelena estaba ahí, como los había encontrado? Quien había sido el soplón? u.uU.

La susodicha ya había llegado a donde se encontraban Zero y estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando este saco el arma y le apunto en la cabeza, Reelena (Ahora si lo escribí bien) quedo muy sorprendida, lo miro a los ojos y por primera vez sentía miedo.

-Hee… Heero?... ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte?-

-Pero Heero?- Y ahí venia la actriz, Reelena empezaba a llorar como Magdalena- Yo…snif… estaba… snif… preocupada por ti… buaaaaa-

-.-U Quatre, Trowa y Wufei veían la escena como algo patético, ellos bien sabían que Zero no se iba a dejar convencer y que si ella seguía con eso lo fastidiaría y el podría pensar incluso en matarla si no se callaba, Ah, pero eso si, nadie se atrevía a decirle a Reelena que ese no era Heero.

En el pasillo que daba al comedor

-Dúo?-

- Si Hee-chan –

- Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a cenar esta noche-

A Dúo le había sorprendido esta proposición tanto que se había detenido, por su parte Odin y Heero habían escuchado miraban con muchos celos lo que su clon le proponía a SU Dúo-chan ( se podría decir que ya se imaginaban a Hee-chan siendo torturado) después se miraron entre ellos y a través de sus miradas se comunicaban una alianza para evitar que esa cena se realizara. (Lograran impedirlo, la verdad ni yo lo se XD).

Dúo estaba apunto de decir que si cuando se acordó de algo.

-Pero tu no tienes dinero, ó si?-

He-chan se quedo en seco y automáticamente sus mejillas alcanzaron un color rosado, como se le había olvidado ese detalle, pues fácilmente por que cuando se trataba de Dúo su mente no funcionaba del todo bien.

-o/o Se me olvidaba ese pequeño detalle… aunque…- su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto - Eso no es problema Dúo! - Por lo visto había logrado encontrar una respuesta, claro que como autora que soy puedo decirles lo que pensó XD, el pensó en nuestro lindo, nuestro magnifico, generoso y sobre todo buen amigo Q-chan oU - tu dime si aceptas y yo lo resolveré-

-Bueno…-Dúo voltio a ver a Heero quien mostraba su cotidiana cara de pocos amigos, cuanto lo amaba pero no quería decepcionar a Hee-chan y -… acepto-

Los cuatro retomaron su marcha cuando se encontraron con una escena nunca antes vista,

O.O?

Dúo y compañía (tres Heero's XD) se encontraban viendo algo impactante, tenían sus caras de… bueno no se como se les diga pero le diré que al vez de ojos tenían dos puntitos que pestañaban debes en cuando y una línea recta al vez de boca.

Que era lo que tanto veían nuestros lindos personajes?…

-suelta el arma Zero?- Quatre, Wufei y Trowa intentaban quitarle el arma a Zero, aunque el era fuerte no podía contra los tres pilotos que estaban encima de el, (No se si verán que en los animes cuando hay una pelea una nubecita en la cual solo se ven extremidades de los que se están peleando, pues bien esa era la escena, se veía de repente la cabeza de Zero, luego una mano, la cabeza de Quatre, la cabeza de Wufei, un arma, la cabeza de Trowa, y otras partes irreconocibles), entre tanto alboroto solo se escuchaban algunas palabras. La causante de todo solo se encontraba parado aun lado llorando (Que esta no tiene otra cosa que hacer ¬.¬)

Zero….-La voy a matar!-

Reelena…-Heero que haces-

Q-chan… -Este no es Heero-

Reelena…-Están locos, el es mi Heec-han-  
Wufei… Cállate mujer, que tu provocaste todo esto Reelena… No era mi intención…Buaaaaaaaaaa Trowa… Ya largate!.

Continuara ……

Sorryyyy, por dejarlo aquí pero es que se me acabo la inspiración por hoy, es que tengo un examen en línea, (maldigan a mí profesor por hacerlo en vacaciones) haber si actualizo este viernes

Gracias por el apoyo

Setsuna 


	4. suicidio?

--------------------------------------------Oscuridad------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre verdad Setsuna?-

Se enciende una lámpara que se encuentra a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Setsuna, ella se encuentra amarrada en una silla además también esta vendada, enfrente de ella se logra ver una mesa.

-No...no...no se de que me hablas- Aparece un hombre vestido de negro con un pasamontañas (de esas con las cuales solo se logran ver los ojos).

-No te hagas la loca!!- La poca paciencia de ese hombre estaba apunto de acabarse.

-Pero, ... en verdad no se de que me habla, achu, achu…- Setsuna tenia miedo y gripa, no sabia quien la había secuestrado y empezaba a recordar... había estado tan entretenida viendo la serie de Gravitation que no vio que alguien entraba a su casa, burlaba al perro e incluso al gato (que es muy peligroso), se dirigió a su habitación y entro en silencio, se dirigió a su victima y de un golpe certero K.O. Setsuna ya estaba en el suelo.

El sujeto al notar que esta niña ya no le ponía atención golpeo fuertemente la mesa haciéndola brincar del susto.

- Eres estúpida o te haces?- Ve que Setsuna pone una cara de yo no fui y una gotita empieza a surcar la cabeza del secuestrador – ESTOY HARTO!!!!, PREPARATE PARA MORIR!!!!! JAJAJAJAJA- Su risa maniática asusto más a nuestra escritora.

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, esta bien, lo confieso, soy culpable, no lo haré mas, soy muy joven para morir, además que no he terminado de ver la serie de Gundam Wing, Loveless, Sukisyo, Gravitation, Inuya...-

-CALLATE!!!!-

-Esa voz... esa voz... ò.ó yo... yo la conozco ¬.¬... Heero?, Que crees que estas haciéndome!!-

-NO SOY HEERO!

-Claro que si, eres Heero Yuy-

-Ya te dije que no soy el-

-Que si-

-No-

-si-

4 minutos después el secuestrador le quita la venda de los ojos a Setsuna y...

-Ya te dije que no soy Heero, soy Hee-chan- Cuando termina de decir esto se quita el pasamontañas.

-Hee-chan? O.O Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T nunca lo creí de ti, como te atreviste a secuestrarme ya que por fin estaba apunto de acabar de ver la serie de…-

-Tú tienes la culpa, tienes que terminar de escribir tus fics-

-Ah, eso-setsuna muestra una total despreocupación

-Y lo dices de esa forma-

-Vamos Hee-chan ¬.¬' por que no mejor dices la verdad-

-Cu...cual verdad?-

-Vamos no te pongas nervioso, me hubieras dicho que ya querías la escena de la cita con Duo-chan-

-eto...yo...bueno..n///n...es que-

-Descuida, mañana la subo, ahorita déjame ver el final, siiiiiiiiiii????-

-Claro que no! Súbelo ahora mismo-

-Pero no tengo Internet ni computadora-

-Eso no es problema- Hee-chan saca de quien sabe donde una laptop con Internet

-O.O? eto...ya lo tenias todo preparado, verdad?-

-Súbelo, AHORA!!-

-ejem, Hee-chan hay un pequeño problema-

-Ahora cual?- Dice mientras rueda los ojos

--Lo que pasa es que no lo he escrito- Se ven dos gotitas surcando la cabeza de Hee-chan

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Sorry o///oU-

-Ah no!, ponte a escribir ahora mismo o sino no te iras, ah! Y otra cosa quiero que mi cita con Duo sea perfecta-

-Me pides cosas imposibles T.T-

-Por que lo dices? ¬.¬-

-Por que Heero, Odin, Reelela y Zero trataran de arruinar la cita "además que esa será mi venganza por secuestrarme"-

-Empieza a escribir ahora!- mientras dice esto el secuestrador apunta a la cabeza de su victima con una mágnum

-Si amo T.T-

Y Setsuna empieza a escribir lo siguiente:

**Gracias por su apoyo. Lamento el retraso T.T, problemas en materias, gripa, además que andaba en eso de conseguir animes, mi depre, los funerales (que fueron 3 todos en menos de 15 dias) , la boda, en fin…**

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, que más daría yo, u.u**

**Absténganse de entrar fans de relela, ups perdón Reelena**

**Capitulo IV Suicidio?**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Zero….-La voy a matar!!!!- _

_Reelena…-Heero que haces-_

_Q-chan… -Este no es Heero-_

_Reelena…-Están locos, el es mi Heec-han-_

_Wufei… Cállate mujer!, que tu provocaste todo esto_

_Reelena… No era mi intención…Buaaaaaaaaaa_

_Trowa… Ya largate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._

-----------------------------

La cara de Duo era de un completo y rotundo What?, mientras que en las de sus compañeros era… lo mismo XD, los cuatro pilotos no sabían que hacer, ir a salvar a Reelela o ayudar a Zero para librar al mundo de su presencia, pocos segundos después Odin reacciono.

-Pero que demonios sucede aquí?- menciono en un susurro mientras una gotita salía de su frente, pero aunque solo fue un susurro el radar de Reelena que detecta hasta la mas mínima presencia de Heero Yuy (incluso sus respiros) reacciono al instante y voltio encontrándose con su SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD.

-Oh my good…- Simples palabras que salieron de la Reelela para después caer desmayada en el suelo, no sin antes pegarse con la mesa, después con la silla y después un golpe seco en el piso que hasta tembló la cafetería XD (por ahí se vio a que apareció Setsuna y rápidamente le dio una patada en las costillas para salir corriendo inmediatamente MUAJAJAJA).

De repente todo el alboroto que se había formado para evitar que la viceministro fuera asesinada se había calmado por el movimiento sísmico, Wufei segundos después se percato que ya no se escuchaban los graznidos de la guacamaya (ósea de Reelela), así que la empezó a buscar con la mirada en la cafetería y la encontró tirada en el piso con varios corazoncitos volando sobre su cabeza, la primera idea que le paso en mente fue "Esta lagartija esta loca", pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad, de sus labios salieron otras palabras.

-¿Y a esta que le paso?-

Wufei fue el primero al hablar, a decir verdad sentía curiosidad en saberlo así que se acerco más a ella (se ve a un chibi Wufei acercarse a Reelela con una ramita que había sacado de quien sabe donde y empieza a picarle las costillas mientras que los demás observan lo que hace Wufei), después de unos instantes de incesante búsqueda logro ver que una pequeña antenita salía de la cabeza de Reelela (Es su radar XD) y que apuntaba hacia la entrada de la cafetería, sabiendo que la razón del desmayo de la lagartija se encontraba hacia esa dirección no pudo evitar voltear a ver encontrándose con nuestros maravillosos y guapísimos g-boys (se ve a Wufei volver a su estado normal)

–Ah, son ustedes-

-Pero…- Duo trataba de articular algunas palabras para saber lo que sucedía sin embargo Hee-chan ya tenia hambre y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de todos los demás pilotos

-Vamos Duo-chan¿qué es lo que deseas comer?-

-yo… bueno…eto, No pensaras dejar a Reelena ahí verdad-

Hee-chan iba a responder sin embargo alguien muy peculiar se le adelanto

-Claro que no- Odin se acerco a Reelena y la levanto del suelo, todos los demás pilotos se le quedaron viendo O.O

-Acaso piensas cuidarla hasta que despierte ¬.¬U- La voz de Wufei se escucho con un tono de fastidio

-CLARO QUE NO!, solo pensaba llevarla al lugar donde pertenece-

-A tu cama – Ahora Trowa empezó a atacar a Odin, por alguna razón Odin no le inspiraba confianza (Será por que las hormonas de Odin están muy alborotadas XD y teme a que cierto niño rubio le haga caso XD)

-no pienso darle semejante privilegio P, eso solo se lo daría a Duito ; P-

Duo solo atino a sonrojarse ya que los demás solo lo voltearon a ver, pero Odin siguió hablando como si nada

- dije que la llevaría al lugar donde pertenece y eso haré-

De repente Odin ve pasar a uno de los meseros que trabajan en la cafetería

– Hey amigo-

El mesero lo ve con cara de ¿Me hablas a mi?

– si tú –

Todos los demás pilotos le quedan observando y lo miran con cara de desconcierto mientras que Heero y Hee-chan lo ven y dibujan una ligera sonrisa que no es desapercibida por cierta personita de ojos violetas

– Me podrías decir donde ponen la basura XD-

-Ah si señor, al fondo a la izquierda-

-Gracias- Un Odin muy sonriente se dirige al lugar indicado por el mesero, sin embargo un lindo Quatre lo detiene

-eto, Odin… no pensaras dejarla ahí ¿O si?-

-Tienes razón, Q-chan, creo que ese lugar seria mucho para ella¿Pero entonces?...hm………….-

-Creo que deberías llevarla a la enfermería para que la revisen- Quatre era el único que no expresaba sus ganas de dejar a aquella mujer dentro del más horrible basurero

-Esta bien, pero solo por que un angelito lo pidió-

-eto… gracias o///o creo-

A Trowa esto no le gusto para nada, como se atrevía ese sujeto a decirle de esa forma a SU ángel, él era el único que le podría decir así (aunque aun no eran novios, u.u es que Trowa no se le ha declarado a Quatre, mejor que no lo intente por que Quatre-chan es MIO!,MIO!!,MIO!!! ¬… ejem, disculpen 0///0), estaba apunto de alegar la falta de respeto hacia su ángel cuando vio que Quatre se le acerco y le dijo que mejor comieran, Quatre, Trowa, Heero y Wufei se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y esperaron a que el mesero les tomara la orden, por su parte Zero se marchaba de ahí a su habitación, y por otro lado, en la esquina de la cafetería lejos de los demás soldados se encontraban Duo y Hee-chan.

Odin por otro lado, había escuchado que en uno de los laboratorios se tenía una amplia colección de reptiles así que llevo a Reelela ahí porque según él ellos no tenían un espécimen como ella.

-pero que bueno soy al donar esta extraña lagartija :D-

Ya en la comida Hee-chan al ver que Duo voltea constantemente hacia donde se encuentra Heero decide hablarle

-Duo- Duo rápidamente voltea y ve a Hee-chan un poco serio…

-Si Hee-chan-

-te sientes incomodo con nuestra presencia verdad?-

- La verdad es que si- Duo suelta un pequeño suspiro– bueno no tanto, al menos te tengo a ti :P

-gracias Duo - Rápidamente Hee-chan aprovecha la situación y le toma la mano para dirigirla a sus labios y depositar un tierno beso (AYYYYYYYY, que kawaii) – se que en estos momentos tu quisieras estar con Heero, y se que soy un egoísta por querer tenerte solo para mi al ves de dejar que Heero te diga sus sentimientos personalmente, pero tengo miedo de que él te pueda hacer daño y yo no lo soportaría-

-Hee-chan yo…-

-Espera por favor- Duo asiente- te amo Duo, pero se que pronto yo desapareceré y…–

-por que dices eso?…-

-Duo, yo no puedo explicártelo ahora pero…-

-pero…- Pregunta Duo

-pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo te amo, que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón quiero decir, en el corazón de Heero aunque él no lo demuestre abiertamente- al ver que Duo lo iba a interrumpir Hee-chan posa uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Shinigami, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por cierto morenito que los veía fijamente aunque estuviera platicando con Quatre, si, ese era Heero que aunque no podía leer los labios de Hee-chan por que este le estaba dando la espalda podía ver perfectamente a Duo…

Más sin embargo Hee-chan siguió platicando aun sentía que Heero los miraba…

- lo digo por Zero, él es una parte importante de Heero y se niega a que tu formes parte de nuestras vidas, sabes, Heero ha sufrido mucho y teme ser dañado aunque no lo demuestre y por esa razón a creado a esa personalidad tan fría, se que amas a Heero por que en el fondo de el existo yo, pero no quiero que sufras cuando al vez de mi descubras a Zero, eso lo digo por que se que el se sentirá vulnerable ya que esto será nuevo para él y tratara de protegerse cuando no encuentre una solución, un calculo matemático siempre dará el mismo resultado sin embargo los sentimientos son incontrolables, no siempre obtienes el mismo resultado, no lo digo por que Heero ya tenga mucha experiencia en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere ya que siempre los a tenido encerrados, sino por que será la primera vez que él dejara salir sus sentimientos y para su parte fría y calculadora (Zero )esas emociones será una debilidad para ser el soldado que siempre a sido, tal vez llegues a salir lastimado, talvez comiences a odiarlo, comiences a odiar el haber conocido a Heero, que aunque sabes que te ama no puede demostrártelo como lo hago yo…- pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a surcas sus mejillas a la vez que retira sus dedos de los labios del oji-violeta al ver que este quería hablar, Duo en ese instante acerca su mano a la cara de Hee-chan y limpia ligeramente las lagrimas del moreno para después pararse y acercarse a él en un solo movimiento sentándose sobre sus piernas (muy abusado mi Duito)para abrazarlo y apoyar su rostro en el pecho firme del moreno ocasionando sin querer que Heero ya no lo pueda ver.

-Hee-chan, como tú lo dijiste yo sabia que en el fondo de Heero encontraría a alguien como tú, una persona muy hermosa que daría todo por amar y ser amado, una persona a la que yo amaría con todo mi ser y que daría mi vida entera por él, pero también sabia que existía alguien como Zero adentro y se que Heero se rehusaría a que hubiera algo entre nosotros por que pensaría que yo lo alejaría de todo lo que él a conocido hasta el momento, sin embargo los dos son Heero, por lo mismo yo los amo a los dos, se que no debo de esperar cambiar a Heero ya que yo lo conocí de esa forma, yo solo quiero que él me quiera, que aunque sean pocas las veces en las que me lo demuestre sea sincero, que me demuestre aunque sea sin palabras que me necesita, que me ama, no quiero que el finja ser alguien que no es.-

-Duo-

-Shh, no digas nada Hee-chan-

Duo se acerca a los labios de Hee-chan y cuando esta a punto de besarlo…

-DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- La voz de Odin se escucha en todo el lugar y todos voltean hacia la entrada.

-Duo, por que me engañas?, que tiene él que no tenga yo?, míralo tenemos lo mismo- Odin empieza a señalarse por todos lados de su cuerpo- por que?, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Todos los demás seguían viendo a Odin…o.oU mientras que Heero se pasaba una mano por la cara, preguntándose como es que su clon se atrevía a hacer tales ridiculeces.

Duo rápidamente reacciona y se levanta de las piernas de Hee-chan y se acerca a controlar a Odin que sacaba una mágnum y se apuntaba así mismo.

-Duo, sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido T.T- Bien melodramático nuestro chico u.uU

El trenzado al ver en peligro a Heero, se acerca para que pare de hacer esa locura, porque aunque sabia que Odin era un clon no dejaba de ser parte de su amorcito

-Odin, sabes que te quiero, por favor dame el arma-

-No quiero!, vete con Hee-chan que el te esta esperando para acabar con lo que estaban haciendo y déjame morir en mi desgracia T.T-

-o.oU- Todos admiraban el espectáculo, e incluso Wufei ya había sacado las palomitas y empezaba a repartírselo a todos, por su parte Trowa estaba de lo mas entretenido pensando que talvez se libraría de Odin, mientras tanto Heero no sabia que hacer, tanta tontería lo enloquecía.

-Odin, cariño dame el arma-

-no!-

-Que me la des-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no- Y en ese momento Odin empieza a jalar el gatillo

-Odin baja el arma por favor-

-No Duo, yo te amaba y tú me engañaste T.T-

-yo no te engañe ò.ó, yo nunca haría eso-

-no es cierto, tú estabas con Hee-chan y a mi me dejaste solito T.T-

-no te voy a negar que estaba con él pero…-

-ya vez, no lo niegas- Odin baja el arma y empieza a hacer un berrinche (se ve a Odin en estado chibi moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo frenéticamente)- tú no me quieres, eres malo BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Ya me canse- Duo se acerca a Odin en ese momento y trata de arrebatarle el arma a Odin pero el lo esquiva rápidamente y Duo se estampa en el suelo –Odin ven aquí y dame esa Mágnum

-ya te dije que no- y otra vez intenta acercar el arma a su sien- adiós mundo cruel T.T -

-En ese momento Heero y Duo saltan hacia Odin ya artos de sus tonterías y empiezan a tratar de quitarle el arma (se ve una nube de la cual se logran ver las caras de Heero, Odin y Duo peleándose, se ve una mágnum, se ve una mano, se ve una trenza, se ve la cabeza de Heero, se ve a Duo mordiendo una mano que sostenía una mágnum, se ve la cabeza de Heero o será la de odin? O.o?, ), en fin, la mágnum salio volando y ellos seguían peleando.

-No creen que debemos detenerlos oo??- hablo Quatre que ya se había parado cerca de la pelea y que había agarrado el arma que había salido volando

-solo un poco más- Menciono Trowa

-si, no arruinen la diversión- hablo Wufei

-ALTO!, VAN A LASTIMAR A DUO!- Grito Hee-chan

En eso la nube se calmo dejando ver a Heero arriba de Odin aplicándole una llave y debajo de Odin se encontraba Duo todo despeinado con sus ojos en forma de espiral que solo murmuro –eso me pasa por tratar de ayudar .- y se desmayo

-ya vieron lo que hicieron- Hee-chan iba a acercarse a ayudar a Duo pero Heero se le adelanto y lo cargo, después Heero se acerco rápidamente a Quatre y agarro el arma para dispararle a Odin porque por su culpa Duo se encontraba en ese estado, más al momento de apretar el gatillo solo apareció una banderita que decía BANG!

A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, mientras a Heero se le notaba una vena que sobresalía en su frente al igual que a Hee-chan, a su vez que Odin sonreía lo más que podía y se preparaba para en pocos instantes salir corriendo para salvar su vida no sin pasar antes a un lado de Quatre para disgusto de Trowa

-Q-chan aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?-

Quatre al ver que hablaba en serio se dijo así mismo ¿porque no? A si que la respuesta fue un total y rotundo

-Si -

-Entonces nos vemos, esta noche paso por ti a las 8-

Odin al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Heero, Hee-chan y ahora de Trowa salio corriendo del lugar para pocos segundos después Heero (que había dejado a Duo con Quatre), Hee-chan y Trowa salir tras Odin para que según ellos darle lo que se merece.

Pocos segundos después Duo vuelve en si.

-humm, Q-chan que paso? .-

-Hay Duo, que no te acuerdas?-

-si te lo pregunto es obvio que no ¬.¬-

-n.n Cierto-

-Pues veamos, Odin te encontró en una escena comprometedora con Hee-chan y …-

-La pistola!!!!, o por kami, esta bien?, dime que no le paso nada, que no se disparo, que Heero me ama y que esa lagartija se murió y…-

-calma Duo, Heero si te ama, Odin no se disparo pero para nuestra desgracia Reelena sigue viva u.uU-

- Lastima, Entonces que paso?-

- Nada, solo que Heero, Trowa y Hee-chan estan apunto de matar a Odin-

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo?-

-Si, no por nada Odin tiene la inteligencia de Heero y se que lograra escapar n.n-

-una pregunta-

-cual-

-por que lo persiguen para matarlo si hace poco yo trate de SALVARLO?!!!!!!!!-

-Por que en el intento casi mueres n.n-

-maldición, pero y Trowa por que lo persigue? ¬.¬-

-Bueno, pues la verdad es porque…-

-porque…-

-porque… me invito a salir-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! –

-que me invito a salir o.o- Quatre al ver que los celos invadían la mirada de su "amigo" quiso mejor no haber mencionado nada

-TÚ!!!!!!!!, ME TRAICIONASTE-

-Duo, tranquilízate, respira profundo, haber, inhala, exhala…- Al ver que Duo no reacciona empieza a preocuparse- Duo solo es una salida de amigos entiendes A-M-I-G-O-S –

Y Duo se enojo más (se ve la imagen de un Duo gigante con llamas en el fondo y la palabra celos escrita en negro mientras en sus ojos habían llamaradas mientras en la parte inferior se ve aun chibi Quatre tratando de no llorar por el miedo)

-TE VOY A MATAR QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Tranquilizate Duo ToT-

En otro lado…

Se puede observar la imagen de un doctor haciendo su trabajo

-El bisturí-

-Si doctor-

La enfermera le hace caso y le pasa el bisturí, claramente se ve la imagen de una lagartija súperdesarrollada apunto de ser disecada

¿Se salvara Q-chan¿Lograra sobrevivir Odin?¿Finalmente nos libraremos de Reelela?

¿Habrá en verdad alguna cita?...

Esto y más en nuestro próximo capitulo "Citas"

Nota. Habrá algunos personajes invitados de otras series.

/S…Bueno hasta aquí esta este Cáp. Se que esta cortito pero bueno, es lo más que por ahora pude hacer

/Hee-chan… Como? Y mi cita ò.ó

/S… Lo arreglo mañana, hoy tengo mucho sueño

/Hee-chan… Crees que te dejare descansar después de lo que me hiciste esperar a mí y a los lectores

/ S… Lo se pero si escribo en este momento las citas no saldrán como deben de estar

/Hee-chan… Solo por eso te perdono pero mañana quiero la continuación

/S… Si claro. ¬.¬ Tu mandas yo obedezco, (susurro_: como si no tuviera otros fics que actualizar_ )

/Hee-chan… Digiste algo ¬.¬-

/ S…oU no nada-

-------

Hablando es serio, la verdad es que se me había olvidado, (se ve una multitud con ganas de matar a su servidora), además esta actualización ya la tenia hace tiempo pero al momento de querer subirla no lo logre ToT, creo que algunos se dieron cuenta que hace poco se mostró como si hubiera actualizado, ese fue el día que lo intente subir y como no pude me desanime mucho.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Intentare actualizar pronto


End file.
